Better Than A Medal
by karatekid1018
Summary: Klaine!AU Friday-Olympic!Klaine-Fencing champion Blaine Anderson wins much more than a gold medal when he competes in the Olympics. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

** Well, it's that time of the week again! (By now, you should know what it is!)**

**I was so excited when I saw this Klaine AU. I enjoyed writing this a **_**lot**_**.**

** Enjoy!**

** P.S. **_**Yes**_**, I screwed up on "A Million Proposals". I **_**completely **_**forgot about that promise to do your prompts while I was fangirling over imagining Blaine's yearbook message to Kurt. I'm **_**really **_**sorry for the mess-up, and I'm going to be doing the Twister proposal prompt next :)**

Blaine Anderson felt like a _machine_.

His strikes were quick and direct, his stance nothing short of perfect. He could hear cheering from all directions, some cheers being his name and others being his opponent's. His opponent, a man named Alex, was definitely good. Blaine had heard that he was the nationwide champion from France for five years in a row. He definitely had good form, but he seemed to be losing his balance often. Blaine easily overtook him and the fencing match ended within ten minutes. Blaine took off his helmet, shaking his head to let his curls fall free before sticking out his hand to shake Alex's. Alex smiled, congratulating him on his win in remarkably good English before going back to his coach.

Blaine smiled, waving at the screaming crowd before heading towards his coach, who barely cracked a smile.

"Young Burt Reynolds," Sue said, her arms crossed. "…Good job."

"Thanks, Coach," Blaine said, bouncing up and down with excitement. "So, was that the last match?"  
"Yes," Sue said. "You've gone undefeated. So, congratulations, Mr. Gold Medalist."

Blaine's hands flew up to his mouth in pure glee. This is what he'd been working towards for years, ever since he started fencing in high school. Now, here he was at the Summer Olympics, about to win a gold medal.

"Thank you so much, Coach," Blaine said, engulfing Sue in a surprise hug. "I couldn't have done this without you, even if you kept me up until two in the morning most of the time."

"Your…your welcome, Blaine," she said, returning the hug-albeit a bit awkwardly.

"You called me by my real name," Blaine said fondly as he pulled out of the embrace.

"Did I, Curly Hobbit…?" Sue asked, trying to cover it up. Blaine chuckled, ruffling her short blonde hair before he was ushered by a man towards the center of the floor and guided onto the top pedestal that had a number one on it. Alex was below him on the second place pedestal, and a young woman was on the third. A man approached her, his face slightly hidden from Blaine's sight as he placed the bronze medal around her neck. She smiled brilliantly, waving to the crowd like there was no tomorrow. Next was Alex, who nodded politely at the man as he was donned with a silver medal that shone in the spotlights trained on the three of them. Finally, it was Blaine's turn, and he finally caught sight of the man presenting them with medals.

Blaine's breath caught so suddenly in his throat that he almost choked. His eyes widened to the size of saucers; this man was _beautiful_. His skin was pale and perfect, almost like porcelain. His eyes were bright and the most amazing shade of blue Blaine had ever seen, flecked with specs of gray, green, and gold. As the medal was placed around Blaine's neck, the man smiled up at him, a grin so striking that Blaine practically melted.

"What's your name?" Blaine murmured, barely audible among the cheering crowd.

"Kurt Hummel," he said, and _oh my God, even his voice is stunning…that name sounds so familiar, though_, Blaine thought. It was smooth and light, higher than usual but it was just music to Blaine's ears. He wondered if this man-_Kurt_-could sing. "And you're Blaine Anderson, newly-awarded Olympic gold medalist. Pleased to meet you."

Kurt stuck out his hand, which Blaine took enthusiastically. Blaine shivered as they shook hands, for Kurt's skin was soft and supple, obviously well taken care of. He swallowed roughly, staring deeply into Kurt's eyes.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Hummel."

"Call me Kurt," Kurt said, leaning in close to whisper in Blaine's ear. "I see the way you stare…meet me behind this place in ten minutes. Perhaps I can take you out?"

With the sound of Kurt's soft voice in his ear, the hot breath puffing over the skin, and the proposition of a date with this lovely man, Blaine had to fight to make sure his knees didn't buckle.

"Okay," Blaine murmured, his eyes slipping shut. "I…I know this really great Chinese place not far from here. That alright?"

"That's perfect," Kurt said with a grin. He ran his fingertips down Blaine's face before turning away, leaving Blaine with a wink and tingling skin anywhere Kurt had touched.

"Wow," he whispered to himself, barely even noticing the cheering crowds or the fact that he was being taken off of the pedestal and led back to Sue.

"What the hell was that?" Sue asked a slightly-dazed Blaine. He shook his head quickly to rid himself of his slight dizziness.

"I…I just got asked out by the most beautiful man in the world," Blaine said in a daze, still on a sort of high from Kurt's delicate touch. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Blaine rushed out the back door into an alleyway, early but still letting his eyes wander in search of the blue-eyed beauty he found himself lucky enough to about to go on a date with. It took Kurt a few minutes to get back there, but the minute he did, he dove into Blaine's arms to hug him tightly.

"Wow, you really seem to like me for someone you've just met," Blaine said with a chuckle. Kurt beamed, looking up at him quizzically.

"You really don't remember, do you?" Kurt asked. Blaine cocked an eyebrow.

"Remember what?"

"Well, I certainly remember that you look very funny with a fish hook stuck in your thumb."

And all of a sudden, the memories came rushing back.

Kurt was his childhood best friend.

"Oh my God, Kurt!" Blaine said, pulling his old best friend to him again. "It's been so long! I haven't seen you since you moved away when we were kids. God, you look so different!"

"Yeah, I don't have baby cheeks anymore," Kurt laughed, grasping Blaine's wrists. "God, you look so grown up! And to think, my old best friend, Olympic gold medalist!"

"That's me," Blaine said. He sighed, running his fingers through his curls. "Wow, we'd been through so much together. You were my first friend, my _greatest_ friend…and you were…my first kiss."

Blaine's voice had descended into a whisper as he remembered when they had kissed. They had been in Blaine's backyard, and the sun was setting beneath the trees. They were only twelve-years-old, and nothing besides a crush really brought it on. It just…happened.

"Have you kissed anyone else since then?" Kurt asked, gravitating closer to Blaine. Blaine shook his head.

"No," he whispered.

"Then I'll give you your second kiss."

Blaine's coherency flew completely out the window when Kurt kissed him. He felt his entire body just relax as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and kissed back with all he had.

"What was that about a good Chinese place?" Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips. Blaine smiled, kissing him once more before grabbing his hand and tugging.

"Come on," he said, his grin barely containable. "I know a shortcut."

**^_^ Yay for Klaine!AU Friday**

** Review?**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

** Hi guys!**

** So, this is in a response to a review I just got:**

** Oh my God, I'm sorry about all the mix-ups. I've seen bits and pieces of the Olympics, but not the Olympics in its entirety. I also should've realized the kiss thing. I knew the Olympic details probably would've been flubbed up, but I never considered the kiss thing. Thanks for pointing it out, and I'll definitely do better next time! I appreciate the long review, it's one of the longest I've gotten :) Also, I'm glad you usually like the stuff I write! Me writing this was me being an awkward turtle :)**

** -KK1018**


End file.
